Dinner Fiasco
by DigiExpert
Summary: Her fingers gripped tightly around the ribbons, eyes looking forlornly into the kitchen. There, just out of her grasp, was a variety of tasty food-potatoes and bread and some pudding dessert, just to name a few. Can Kyouko convince Mami to let her snack?


**... Because mami deserves a happy holiday season as well.**

Her fingers gripped tightly around the ribbons, eyes looking forlornly into the kitchen. There, just out of her grasp, was a variety of tasty food- potatoes and bread and some pudding dessert, just to name a few. The smells that wafted throughout the apartment made her stomach grumble and groan loudly. She was close, so close. And yet…

"Let me have some, Mami! C'mon!" She tugged and pulled at the ribbons, knowing that it was futile. She wouldn't be able to do anything to them as she was.

"You're not getting any." Mami continued to stir various ingredients into a green glass bowl, eyes glancing down at a cookbook every now and then. She didn't spare the other a single glance.

"You need to give me some!" The whine was evident in her voice as she pulled and pushed on the ribbons.

"I do not. You're fine to wait just a little longer."

"I'll die if you don't!" She slipped her hands through one of the spaces, reaching out. Her fingers shook as she stretched her arms as far as possible. The elasticity of the ribbons gave her a few centimeters of distance more, but she still could not reach anything that would give her a chance. Not even the large butcher knife.

"You're such a child sometimes, Kyouko. Dinner will be ready soon, and then we can both eat." Mami transferred the contents of the bowl into a glass dish, and placed it in the oven. She set the timer, and then set about cleaning up some of the mess she had created.

Kyouko huffed and turned, pulling her arms out of the ribbons. She slid down the frame of the doorway and crossed her arms. There had been no need for Mami to use her ribbon technique to block Kyouko from the kitchen. Absolutely none.

She'd done it out of spite, that's what. Clearly, Mami just didn't think she deserved any kind of snack before the meal. Kyouko nodded to herself as she considered this. She hadn't done anything _wrong_ to deserve this kind of treatment. Putting sugar into the gravy didn't count. How was she to know they were kept in similar containers? That kind of thing should be labeled. Turning on the mixer before putting the beaters into the bowl also didn't count. Mami had asked her to mix the cake batter, and she did. It wasn't her fault if batter bespeckled every inch of the kitchen in the process. Mami had thrown her out after she'd nearly dropped the turkey on the floor. Why did turkeys weigh so much? Why did they need to? Besides, the five second rule worked for turkey too, right? It had skin. It would just peel off, and everything beneath would be germ-free.

Perhaps a change of tactics would work. Kyouko turned around, sitting cross legged in front of the doorway. She put on her best pouting face and then focused all of her attention on Mami, who was still cleaning up her messes. Mami wouldn't look at her. She concentrated harder, trying to send brainwaves to Mami. _Look__at__me.__LOOK__at__me.__LOOK__AT__ME!_But Mami didn't turn around. Telepathy was overrated. Or broken. Still, she continued her vigilant watch.

The minutes ticked on by. Keeping up the pouting face was much more work than she had thought it'd be. Wait—was Mami?… she was. Kyouko put more effort into her pout, giving her best face. Mami would have to feel sorry for her now. She could not resist the innocence radiating from Kyouko.

Instead, Mami just giggled. Kyouko immediately frowned. Well, that hadn't exactly gone as she had planned at all. She stood, and glared at Mami through the ribbons. "You think you're so damned smart, Mami! I'll show you!"

Mami waited for Kyouko to continue her tirade, but instead the girl turned and walked away. Surprised, Mami walked closer to the ribbons, and watched Kyouko. She knew Kyouko wouldn't dare leave the apartment, not with the food almost finished. For a few moments, Kyouko walked in circles, pacing the living room. She finally stopped in front of the Christmas tree they'd decorated a few weeks earlier. When Kyouko didn't move for a few minutes, Mami shrugged. A timer began to buzz, and she quickly turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Ten minutes later, and Mami found that everything was ready. It had taken longer than she had expected, but she was pleased with the results. With a wave of her fingers, the ribbons blocking the entrance to the kitchen disappeared. However, Kyouko did not appear. Mami carried each piece of the meal to the table, keeping an eye out for Kyouko. The other girl was still standing in front of the Christmas tree. She hadn't moved. Mami then noticed a rhythmic tinkling sound, and saw that Kyouko was tapping an ornament back and forth with her finger.

As the final piece was set upon the table, Mami thought that Kyouko would quickly join her. Kyouko did not, still standing at the Christmas tree. She hadn't realized that Kyouko would end up mad over what she had done. She had only meant to tease the girl, and Kyouko had seemed to play along with her. Had she gone too far? Surely she had if Kyouko wasn't even interested in food. Mami had to make things right.

She headed for the tree, moving as quietly as she could. Kyouko still kept playing with the ornament, and seemed distracted enough. Mami closed the gap and slipped her arms around Kyouko's waist. She rested her head on Kyouko's shoulder. Kyouko did not move, speak, or otherwise imply that Mami had done anything. Mami pulled her closer.

"…That's not going to work, you know," remarked Kyouko. "I'm still mad at you."

"Dinner's ready. Won't you come join me?" asked Mami. She kissed Kyouko's cheek and tried to turn her around.

"You're not good at listening today, are you?" Kyouko crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly. "I said I was still mad at you."

"You're not going to make me eat all of the delicious dishes alone, are you?" replied Mami evenly. "The delectable turkey, the mashed potatoes and gravy, oatmeal bread…" She could feel Kyouko shifting from side to side at the mention of food. She continued. "Macaroni and cheese, the deviled eggs, the—"

"Shut up," mumbled Kyouko.

"Hmm?" asked Mami, pretending as though she had never heard her.

"I said, shut up," answered Kyouko loudly as she turned around in Mami's arms. "You're teasing me now." Kyouko looked away.

"Come eat dinner with me," proposed Mami. "I promise it'll be delicious."

Immediately Kyouko turned, an evil glint in her eyes. Mami raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Kyouko dashed off to the table. She promptly grabbed a plate and began filling it with everything she could lay her hands on. Mami giggled and strode over, taking her own plate.

"I sch'wign," said Kyouko through a mouthful of turkey and mashed potatoes.

Mami shook her head and smiled. Leave it to Kyouko to have the last word and a mouth full of food at the same time. "Yes, you do, Kyouko. Yes, you do."


End file.
